


A Collection of Jily Drabbles

by lilyevansJan30



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Married Couple, Married Sex, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyevansJan30/pseuds/lilyevansJan30
Summary: Snapshots into James and Lily's relationship over the years.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Marriage Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> To become more comfortable writing James and Lily, I've been imagining small moments between them.

“Did you ever wonder about who’d you end up with when you were younger, or is that more of a girl thing?”Lily played with their intertwined fingers on top of the quilt.

James had to twist his head and lean back to look at her on the pillow they were sharing.He wasn’t wasn’t wearing his glasses and at this distance his wife was more of a creamy and reddish blur than the specific features he loved.He squinted at the bit of green and then shuffled his head away just enough for them to resolve into her eyes. “I’m sorry, what?” he asked. His mind was still pleasantly muddled.

“I mean, did you ever just be somewhere and look around and think, ‘I wonder what my future wife is doing at just this moment?I know she’s out there somewhere, even if I don’t know her yet.”Lily gave a small shrug.“Marlene had a magazine.”

James didn’t understand the explanation any more than he’d been able to follow the question.Under the quilt, Lily’s bare thigh was pressing against his and he was much more interested in figuring out what that meant, not that it required much figuring on his part. But Lily was waiting for an answer.He raised their joined hands together off the bed and kissed along the side of her palm.“Beyond my enormous and very public crush on you, you mean,” he said, drawing one of her fingers into his mouth to suck.

Lily made a low sound in the back of her throat.“Keep doing that,” she ordered.James hummed in agreement and Lily relaxed back into the pillow.“And no, I don’t think that asking me to marry you on Valentine’s Day when we were fourteen counts as thinking we were going to end up together.”

“Hey, I worked hard on that poem!” James protested playfully.“And I don’t care what anyone else says, your eyes _are_ as green as a fresh-pickled toad.” 

Under the blankets, Lily shuffled closer. “I wanted to throttle you for that, you know,” she said.The hand that James wasn’t currently attending to snaked down between them.“Sirius called me ‘toady’ for a year.”She turned on her side to face him and hitched her leg across James’s hip.He hissed in satisfaction. 

“Be glad Remus made me remove the next part, which had something to do with “shooting my load,” he laughed.“What did I say instead, that I’d follow you down any road?”

“ _Chase_ me down any road,” Lily corrected.“Dorcas said it was rather stalker-like of you.And then into a bog, for a snog, and I shouldn’t be a bore, if you asked for more?”She shook her head.“Do you wonder why it took me so much longer to take you seriously?”

“So you never thought you’d marry me?” he asked, feigning hurt.“Before we were dating, I mean.”He took hold of Lily’s hips and moved her fully on top of him.A thought struck him.“You thought about it after we started dating right?”

Lily nodded slowly, her eyes far away.“After,” she said.She wiggled herself into place and James had a sudden idea exactly what Lily wanted _before_.

“After, when?” James asked, not yet willing to give into the feeling of a naked Lily on top of him.They’d talked about what moments had made Lily stop seeing him as an arrogant toerag and start considering him boyfriend material, but never about when she might have first thought of them being something more than that.

“Sorry, what?” Lily asked. She was teasing herself with James’s arousal and it took him a second to reform the question.

“Marrying me,” he gasped finally.He put his hands on her bum.“When did you first think about marrying me?” He strained towards her.“Some time between Third Year and when I proposed, right?” 

Lily pushed herself down around him and made a sound of relief.“It was before you asked me,” she assured James.She pushed herself up on her forearms and then back down.“Before we graduated.Around my birthday, in fact.” She made to thrust again, but James held her in place.

“While we were at Hogwarts?” This was news to him, and he tried for a moment more to ignore the fact that Lily had just initiated sex again.They hadn’t started dating until October of their seventh year.He’d told her he loved her at Christmas and she’d immediately answered that she loved him too.Was she really thinking of marriage only a month later? James grasped each of Lily’s hands and she slowly sat up, bending her knees on either side of his hips.It was partly a selfish gesture; he knew Lily loved to ride him, but until she started moving, the position gave him a bit more control so he didn’t get carried away.“Your birthday?”

Lily grinned as if she knew exactly why he’d moved her to straddle him - and of course, she did.She tightened her legs and James felt his tenuous control waver. 

“The week leading up to it,,” she clarified, suddenly more serious.And James remembered.

“The attacks on Muggleborns,” he said.He’d come to the girls’ dormitory for a quick snog between classes and found Lily nearly in tears, the open Daily Prophet in her lap.All thoughts of snogging had flown out of his head.

“You told me not to worry, that you’d protect me, and any other Muggleborns that needed it too,” she said.A small smile returned.“It was the old, arrogant James, back at exactly the right time.”Lily began to move.“I decided to believe you.” She lifted up on her knees and then lowered herself with agonizing slowness. 

“I meant it,” James grunted.He raised his hips to match her.“I still mean it.”He’d told her before but never minded saying it again. “You’re everything to me.” 

Lily didn’t answer, but her expression grew more intimate.She moved faster, up and down. 

“That’s . . . when I knew,” she said, in halting gasps.Her knees squeezed his hips.“You’d . . . grown.”She pushed down onto him, hard, and froze there.The tiny wrinkle he loved appeared in the middle of her forehead; she was concentrating fully. James reached up and cupped one of Lily’s breasts in his hand.He brushed his thumb across her nipple and watched it tighten just as Lily began to thrust anew, finishing her thought with each rise and fall of her hips.“Grown . . . into someone . . . I wanted to be with . . . forever.”She cried out a moment later, every part of her body tensing with her orgasm

“Lily . . .”

James wanted to say more, wanted to acknowledge what his wife had just said, but it was no use.Words failed him while his body succeeded, and his own climax followed only seconds after hers.When he finally opened his eyes again, it was to find Lily looking down at him, the desire in her eyes replaced by something more tender.“I love watching you come,” she said. 

James pulled her down onto his chest.“I love making you come,” he answered.“And I love being married to you.”

“I love being married to you too,” Lily agreed, contentment suffusing every word. She yawned and snuggled into him“D’you still think my eyes are as a green as a pickled toad?” 

“Yep,” he answered, dropping a kiss onto her head.“Always.”


	2. Not the First Kiss

James leaned against the doorway to the girls’ dormitory.His stance was casual but his eyes were not as they watched Lily swallow the small bottle of potion he’d presented to her. 

“All right, Evans?” he asked quietly once the greenish hue had faded from her cheeks.After a moment, she nodded.

“Yes, thanks,” she said.She looked up at James.“You?”

James nodded and walked cautiously into the room.“Took mine already,” he said.

She huffed. “I should fucking kill Sirius,” she said.

“Ahh, don’t be so hard on him; someone had to sneak Firewhiskey into the Quidditch celebration, didn’t they?”James couldn’t keep the enthusiasm out of his voice.“We beat Slytherin!” 

“I know James, I was at the game,” said Lily.Her mouth was set in a thin line but James didn’t think she looked exactly angry, at least, not at him.She huffed.

“I knew - or at least strongly suspected - that he poured alcohol into the Seventh Year’s punch, and not only did I not say anything, I had four bloody drinks!” She fell back against the pillows.

“Five, I think,” James said.“At least that’s what you told me when I asked if you’d had enough.”

Lily glared at him.“Fine, five. It was totally irresponsible of me, as Head Girl.”She jabbed a finger in his direction.“And you’re Head Boy! It was as much your responsibility to stop . . . things as it was mine.”She blushed suddenly, and James took a few steps closer and sat down at the end of Lily’s bed. 

“Somehow I don’t think that you’re mad about the Firewhiskey, are you Evans?” He found her blanket covered foot and squeezed it gently. 

Lily’s expression morphed into something more frustrated than angry.“You know it’s not,” she said with a sigh.“I’m just glad no one saw us.”She sat up suddenly.“You haven’t told anyone, have you?”

James shook his head.“No one,” he said.Lily relaxed back into the bed and nodded. 

“Good,” she muttered.“Me either.” She looked up at him.“We can pretend it didn’t happen.”

James tried not to feel hurt.“If that’s what you want,” he said slowly.Pride forced his next words.“You didn’t seem to mind it last night, when you pushed me up against the wall behind that tapestry.” He squeezed her foot again.“I thought we were friends.”

Lily didn’t answer right away.She frowned down at her hands.“I pushed you . . .” she began, then looked up at James.“Up against a wall?” she asked weakly. 

He nodded, feeling a little bit of smugness return.“Said I was the best snog you’d ever had.”

“And that’s the problem!” burst out Lily.“We snogged last night!”

James nodded.“We did,” he confirmed.“But nothing else,” he added hastily.

“And I was drunk,” Lily continued, as if James hadn't spoken.“Not so drunk that I don’t remember, but drunk enough that I . . .” she broke off suddenly, blushing again.“And you were drunk too,” she said, more quietly.

“If you’re worried it wasn’t a good time, Evans, I can assure you it was,” said James.“I’m pretty sure we both enjoyed ourselves just fine.” He’d admit he couldn’t recall every single detail, but still, a half-remembered snog with Lily Evans was far better than one stone-cold sober with anyone else, as far as James was concerned. 

“That’s just it,” said Lily.She scooted towards him on the bed.The blankets bunched up between them and she picked at a corner of the fabric.“I didn’t want to kiss you drunk,” she said, sounding suddenly vulnerable. She took a deep breath.“I mean, I didn’t want the first time I kissed you to be when I was drunk.When we were drunk.”She looked up at him, biting her lip.

Her words hung there in the air and James processed them carefully, wanting to make sure he hadn’t misunderstood.Finally deciding he could come to no other conclusion he let a small smile cross his lips.“You wanted to kiss me, though.” 

Lily gave a quick nod.“But not drunk,” she repeated. 

James nodded back.He took a deep breath, sensing that his next words just might determine the remainder of his future with Lily Evans, or if there was to be a future at all.“I wish we’d kissed ‘not-drunk’ for the first time too,” he said earnestly.“But,” he grabbed her hand off the blanket, “if I had to choose between our first kiss being while we were both tipsy and never having a first kiss at all, then I would choose tipsy, every time.And yes, we can absolutely keep it a secret and pretend it never happened as long as . . .” Now it was his turn to blush. 

Lily turned her hand in his and threaded their fingers together.“As long as we have a proper first kiss to replace it,” she finished solemnly.“Alcohol free.”She gave him a questioning smile.

James smiled back, but he had to confirm.“And when you say ‘first kiss,’ you’re implying that there will be a second and third and et cetera, right?” 

Lily raised her eyebrows.“Getting cocky, aren’t we there, Potter?” 

James grinned.“Always,” he said.His head gave a thump and he rubbed at it.“But I think that in addition to alcohol free, we should also be hangover free.”He picked up the empty potion bottle he’d brought.“Maybe after our second dose?”

Lily nodded, scrunching back down into the bedclothes.“And a nap,” she agreed, closing her eyes.

James got carefully off of the bed. “I’ll have it waiting,” he promised.After a moment’s hesitation, he leaned down and carefully kissed Lily on the forehead. “That doesn’t count,” he said. 

“‘Kay,” she said sleepily.“Later though.Snogging.”

“It’s a date,” said James quietly.“And I won’t tell anyone.”


	3. Evans

The first time she snogged James Potter completely on purpose, Lily almost giggled.It wasn’t the very first time she’d kissed him - that had been two days earlier and thanks to some spiked punch whilst celebrating a Gryffindor Quidditch win.Lily had _actually_ giggled that time, and so had James, but they’d been tipsy and hiding from Sirius and Marlene and the others.That kiss had felt inevitable - something they’d both danced around for months - something that nearly everyone did at some point, with a classmate.

But the second time had been her own choice and her own doing.It happened after they were both fully recovered from their respective hangovers caused by said punch.More importantly, it happened after several private hours where they’d done nothing but talk, about everything and nothing and them, deciding to be together. 

Yet, for one wild moment, when James’s face was approaching hers, and Lily let her eyes flutter shut and she felt his warm breath against her jaw, she almost giggled.This was James Potter whom she was about to . . . whom she was kissing!James! Potter!His lips were soft, and when she instinctively opened her mouth against his he made a sound low in his throat that made her shiver.But still, two years ago she’d hated him, or thought she did.A year ago they were barely friends.And now she was kissing him, sober and willingly.No wonder her head was swirling as though she was still a little drunk.Her lips trembled with poorly concealed mirth. 

Fortunately, James mistook the movement for enthusiasm and responded in kind, moving along her jaw and tangling his hands in her hair to pull her closer.She hummed in agreement, tilting her head back to give him better access.And yet, a tiny snort escaped. 

James mumbled against her ear.“All right there, Evans?”One hand moved to brush down her cheek while the other found her back and tickled along the skin there where her uniform shirt had pulled out of her trousers. 

Instead of assuring him that yes, she was certainly more than merely _all right_ (which she was), Lily turned her head.“Are you always going to call me that?” she asked curiously.

James pulled his lips away from hers, rather reluctantly.“Uhh what?” he asked.His lips were swollen and Lily reached out and gently touched them, and then hers, knowing they looked much the same.

“Why do always call me ‘Evans’?You call Marlene, _Marlene_ and Dorcas, _Dorcas_ and the like.But I’ve always been Evans.”She held up her hand to stop his answer.“And don’t say it’s because you’ve fancied me since the moment you saw me on the Hogwarts Express; I’ll remind you that Sirius calls me by my last name too.”

James smirked.“Maybe we both fancied you,” he said. 

Lily laughed out loud.“If there is one thing I’m certain of, it’s that Sirius Black most certainly does _not_ fancy me.” She put her hand on James’s knee.“And even if he did, he’d never take action as long as he knew you were interested.”It was odd to be able to talk about James’s former crush on her so easily.She certainly hadn’t recognized it for what it meant at the time. 

Now James leaned back against his pillow.He was considering her question carefully, and Lily liked that.

“I think it’s because I wanted you to be my friend,” he said at last.“Or that I wanted to be yours, maybe.”He shrugged.“But at 11 I didn’t really know how to do that.I knew you’d be a challenge; I just didn’t know at the time how bad I was going to fuck things up between us, and for so long.”He gave her a rather mournful look.“We could have started this . . .“ he gestured between them, “much earlier.” 

Lily touched his cheek.“And probably bollocksed it up just as quickly.”She squeezed James’s hand and gave a sheepish shrug.“I needed to change too, and pay attention to whether you were actually being an arrogant toerag or I was just relying on past behavior in my opinion of you.”

James laughed out loud. “It was a justified observation, at least sometimes,” he said.“Maybe not as often as you seemed to think . . .”He trailed off, waggling his eyebrows.

“But often enough,” finished Lily promptly.She wasn’t quite ready to let James off the hook.“Seems like there was a time that I couldn’t even walk down the corridor without you making a comment, whether about something I’d said in class or where I was heading next or . . . who I was walking with.”She gave James a frankly appraising look. 

He stared right back.“I’m not going to make any apologies for how I treat Sniv. . . Severus,” he said flatly.“The way he treats you and anyone else who doesn’t share his pureblood supremacist views isn’t only disgusting, it’s dangerous.”James shook his head. “We don’t have to talk about him; in fact, I’d rather not.” His expression grew darker. “Unless he hurts you, or even tries.”He turned swiftly on the bed so that he was facing Lily.“You’ll tell me if he does . . . I mean, will you tell me if he does?” 

James’s voice was suddenly vulnerable, and it was that, plus the look on his face that finally convinced Lily for good that she was making the right decision.She nodded. “As long as you understand that I can take care of Severus myself.” 

“I do,” James said quickly.“I just . . . want you to know you don’t have to.”

They’d been more or less leaning on the pillows at the top of his bed while they snogged, but now James gave Lily a cautious look and slid down to stretch out on top of the blanket.He propped himself up on one elbow and gave Lily the crooked grin she’d once thought was cocky.Now she thought it was adorable. Without really thinking about it, Lily leaned in.

“Thank you,” she said, closing the space between them.When they separated several minutes later, James grinned again

“Any time,” he said. _“Lily_.”


End file.
